


Ocean's Three

by silverwriter01



Series: Oceans [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/pseuds/silverwriter01
Summary: Nadine and Chloe are back and ready to steal the moon god's treasure. Stealing the lotus doesn't go quite as planned. It goes really wrong actually because Chloe winds up pregnant. That is what happens when the moon god is also the fertility god.





	1. The Lotus

“Is there a reason why you both seem particularly murder-y today?” Sam Drake asked.

Chloe sighed and rubbed her forehead. She did not want to explain he had interrupted them in the middle of sex last night. She had barely gotten Nadine’s bra off when he had started banging on the door.

Neither woman had treated the older Drake brother kindly. Chloe was particularly annoyed because Nadine refused to continue after she had gotten Sam settled in his own room. Nadine had said she was no longer in the mood and had turned off the lights.

“I just don’t know why you’re here,” Chloe said, taking a sip of her coffee and smiled at it. At least all hope wasn’t lost with her partner. Things had looked dreary when she had woken up in the hotel room alone. But then she had found a cup of coffee with the perfect amount of sugar and creamer on her bedside stand. “We agreed to investigate the map and rendezvous later.”

“I got bored. Plus I have a lead on another gig,” Sam said. He pulled out a map and laid it on the table between them. He glanced longingly at her cup. “Where did you get that coffee? I want some.”

Chloe ignored him and leaned forward to look at the map. She immediately sat back in her chair and gave him a look of disgust. “The Kruger Millions? Are you kidding me? What did you do, buy this off the first cute scam artist you saw?”

Sam looked hurt. “I did not. This is legit, Chloe. Plus, it’s in South Africa. Don’t you think Nadine would enjoy the chance to treasure hunt in her home country?”

She narrowed her eyes. “What are you playing at, Samuel Drake?”

“Nothing,” He swore, holding up his hands.

Chloe stared at him a moment longer before rising from the table. “We will discuss this later. Nadine and I have to get to the temple.”

“Can I come along?” Sam asked, eagerly rising from his chair.

“No.”

Sam was still visibly pouting as she exited his room. She saw Nadine was already sitting in the passenger seat of their jeep and wearing an impressive pair of sunglasses.

“Nice shades. Did you steal them off of Sam?” Chloe said, sliding into the driver’s seat.

“Where’s Drake?” She asked, ignoring her question and not quite looking at her either.

“In his hotel room where he belongs. Well, he actually belongs in another country, but that ship has already sailed.”

“Good,” Nadine grunted.

Chloe reached over to place a hand on her thigh. She could almost feel the tension radiating off of Nadine. “Love, I didn’t invite him. Trust me when I say I would have happily watch you throw him out of a window last night.”

Nadine barked in laughter and Chloe could feel some of the tension draining away. “Don’t tempt me, Chloe. I still might do it.”

Chloe leaned forward until she had Nadine’s undivided attention. “Nadine Ross, I promise you that tonight will not be interrupted by Sam Drake.”

“Cocky.” Nadine grinned. She leaned forward to meet her for what she hoped was a good morning kiss. Chloe snatched her sunglasses instead and settled them over her own eyes. “Thanks, china.”

Nadine leaned back, thoroughly laughing. Chloe started the engine and buckled her seatbelt. “Let’s see if we can survive India’s traffic and make it to the temple alive.”

 

*

 

“Wasn’t Chandra supposed to be a well-worshiped god?” Nadine asked, her voice strained as she focused on climbing.

“According to legend. Why do you ask, love?”

“Why is his temple so bloody out of the way if people wanted to worship him?”

“Chandra probably had plenty of temples across the country. This one is special though. He was the god of poets. They’re always wishy-washy enough to want to build a temple with a spectacular view in the middle of nowhere.”

Nadine mulled over this as they continued to climb and jump across to ledges. “I don’t think that’s why his temple is out here.”

“Oh really,” Chloe laughed. “Do share your thoughts.”

“Well not to argue with the daughter of an archeologist, but I think this temple wasn’t for poets. Didn't you say he was the god of fertility?”

Chloe paused her climbing to look down at the woman below her. “What? You think this temple was for orgies?”

“Ew. No. And move it, Frazer. We’re sitting ducks out here.”

Chloe laughed and pressed on. Soon they were at the chasm where she had nearly fallen to her death six days prior. Taken a leaf from Nadine’s book, she used her rope to hook a well-marked branch and swung across to the next ledge.

Once Nadine was safely beside her, she continued their conversation. “So what do you think the temple was for?”

“You said couples came to him to pray for children. I bet that’s why the door takes two to open.”

Chloe had to admit Nadine had a fair point. “Makes sense. Seems like a whole lot of trouble to pray for a child.”

“Do you want kids?”

Chloe’s jaw dropped. “It’s…a little soon in the relationship to be asking me that, love.”

It was Nadine’s turn to be surprised. “You admit we’re in a relationship?”

An exasperated sigh came out of Chloe’s mouth as she spun away. “You’re insufferable.”

“Can you even still have kids? How old are you anyway?”

Fury ran like fire through her veins. She spun back around and shoved Nadine back against the cliff wall. “You’re such a dickhead!”

Nadine allowed herself to be pushed but caught Chloe’s wrists as she tried to retreat. She tugged the upset woman closer and looped Chloe’s arms around her back. “Only because you didn’t give me a kiss this morning.”

Chloe tried to tug away and became more frustrated when she couldn’t. And frustrated it turned her on.

“That was because I woke up _alone_. And why would I kiss a tactless jerk?”

Nadine leaned forward to press a kiss against the side of her neck. “I’m sorry. I just wanted your attention.”

Chloe found herself relaxing more and more with every kiss placed along her neck. “You’re still a dickhead. You could have just asked to make out.”

“Didn’t need a kiss. Just wanted to hold you a minute,” Nadine whispered. Chloe’s breath caught, and for a moment she struggled with what to do: pull away or hold on tighter. Since she couldn’t damn well run away on a mountainside, she decided to hold on tighter.

Nadine let go of Chloe’s arms once they were holding her on her own volition. She wrapped her free arms tightly around Chloe and continued her confessions. “I’m sorry I pulled away last night. I was having a good time before Drake, and we could have had a good time even after Drake.”

“A great time,” Chloe corrected before burying her face in Nadine’s neck, taking in her scent.

“A great time,” Nadine ruefully amended. “It was a stupid and unfair thing to do to you. I’m sorry, Chloe.”

Chloe took a deep breath and let go of most of her anger. “Forget about it, love.”

They savored each other’s embrace for a few minutes. “But seriously, how old are…ouch!”

Nadine jumped to her toes when Chloe pinched her ass hard.

Chloe shook her head as she pulled away. “I’m thirty-eight if you _must_ know.”

She waited for Nadine to make a joke about being with an older woman since she knew the South African was only thirty-three, but no jokes came.

“What?” She snapped. She could feel Nadine staring at her. Chloe jumped when Nadine grabbed her ass. “Nothing, Frazer. Let’s go get the treasure.”

Chloe shook her head as she followed Nadine along the path to the temple. Just when she thought the woman would zig, she zagged.

She pondered the topic of children that Nadine had brought up. Did Nadine want children? Nate had wanted children and the last she heard, Elena was pregnant.

Chloe was reasonably certain she didn’t want kids. Far too old and done with that, she thought.

Still. It was an entertaining thought: having children with Nadine. She wondered if they would be brooding and solemn as Nadine or carefree as herself. She had no doubt they’d be beautiful and badass. She could see a future backyard with a huge tree house and climbing set.

“Chloe?” Nadine called. She gestured at the ledge of the temple door. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” Chloe grinned. She was ready to get some treasure. “Watch your breasts this time, sweetheart.”

Nadine rolled her eyes and leaped across to the door. Chloe soon joined her, and they started turning the circular, locking mechanisms towards each other.

“God,” Nadine grunted. “This feels harder than last time.”

“You forgot the lube,” Chloe accused. Nadine huffed. “Ja. I’ll put it on my list.”

It took a severe amount of strength, but the door finally swung open.

“Jesus,” Chloe gasped, resting her hands on her knees for a minute. “That really was harder than last time.”

“Told you,” Nadine said, moving further into the room. “Do you have the cube?”

Chloe shrugged off her backpack and started looking inside. A worried look crossed her face as she dug deeper. “Oh no.”

“What?” Nadine barked. “It was there this morning. I checked. Where is it?”

A wicked grin crossed Chloe’s face as she held up the cube. “I’m just messing with you, china.”

Nadine rolled her eyes and grumbled something about crazy women.

“But you like me anyway,” Chloe called back as she moved to place the cube in Chandra’s hand.

Nadine muttered something in Afrikaans that Chloe couldn’t catch. She really did need to download that Duolingo app.

Chloe held her breath as she placed the cub in Chandra’s hand. She took a step back and bumped into Nadine as the statue started moving. Nadine put her hand on Chloe’s arm as they waited for the statue to stop sliding.

“Looks like it was hiding another room,” Nadine remarked.

Chloe grinned, unclipping her flashlight. “Let's find out what’s inside, shall we?”

The hidden room wasn’t fairly large. There was a simple altar with the carving of a full moon engraved into the wall. On the altar lay a golden flower with a dozen petals. The light seemed to shine through the golden petals while reflecting it at the same time. It was even more beautiful than the tusk of Ganesh.

“It’s the lotus,” Chloe whispered. “It’s beautiful.”

“Ja. Ducks eat lotuses.”

Chloe’s shoulders slump. “You…just ruined another moment. You know that right?”

Nadine ignored her and started viewing the flower practically. “They actually just eat the seeds. This thing looks fragile.”

“We brought a case. I think we can gently move it. But first, I want a picture.” Chloe gestured for Nadine to shine her light on the lotus to better the lighting for her photo. She took a few photos just to be safe though she doubted a picture could do this sight justice.

Nadine went to fetch the case and handed it to Chloe. The treasure hunter held her breath as she went to slide the flower as gently as she could into the case.

Holding her breath didn’t help. The moment she touched the flower, it disintegrated into a million particles.

“Well, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back!
> 
> This is for all of you who wanted the sequel. I hope you enjoy!


	2. The Golden Particles

Chloe closed her eyes after watching the golden flakes float around her for a moment. “That…did not go as planned.”

Nadine said nothing. She was upset about losing the treasure, but she was more concerned about Chloe. She could swear the golden particles were floating around like she was the center of a vortex. Nadine Ross was an amateur when it came to treasure hunting, but she was sure that wasn’t normal.

“Ah…Chloe?”

“Give me a minute, Nadine.” Chloe kept her eyes closed and just breathed. She was trying to plan their next move.

Nadine took a step closer, her hand reaching out for her. The particles stopped swirling the moment they touched and gently fell down upon Chloe.

She opened her eyes when Nadine touched her and looked down at herself. She sighed. “Great. I look like I’ve been playing with glitter.”

“You do look beautiful,” Nadine said, able to admire the effect now that the strangeness was gone.

“You look hot,” Chloe said, eyeballing her companion. Nadine misunderstood her statement and wiped the few drops of sweat from her brow. “No hotter than usual.”

“You’re hot and adorable.”

Nadine shook her head, confused. “Aren’t you upset about the treasure?”

“Of course,” Chloe said, sliding closer. “But we’ll figure something out. Right now, I want to make sure this day is not a total wash.”

“And how are we going to do that?” Nadine asked, evaluating the temple for anything worth stealing. She blinked as Chloe stepped into her personal space. “Can I help you, Frazer?”

Chloe said nothing as she pulled Nadine in for a heated kiss. Honestly, she couldn’t help herself. Nadine had to be the hottest person in the Western Hemisphere, and she wanted nothing more than to have Nadine inside of her.

It was a strange desire, she admitted to herself. But it was most definitely what her body wanted. She pulled away from the kiss to unbuckle her belt and unzip her pants.

Nadine watched her, entranced for a moment before shaking her head clear. She asked, looking around. “You want to do that here? In a temple?”

Chloe was unperturbed, and she started kissing Nadine’s neck. “I think Chandra would approve.”

“It’s filthy in here. Do you want to do it in the dirt?”

With an exasperated sigh, Chloe pulled back. “Did you seriously worry about dirt when we could be having mind-blowing sex?”

Nadine blinked. “Ja. Stupid question.”

Chloe grunted as their positions were changed and her back slammed against the wall. It was ridiculous at how hot she felt for her partner.

“I don’t want to be teased,” Chloe firmly ordered as she felt Nadine’s hands slide under and up her shirt. She grunted as a hand cupped her breast and started rubbing against the erect nipple poking through her sports bra.

“I want to take my time,” Nadine counted. She really did want to explore and learn every inch of Chloe. Chloe, however, had other ideas. She pushed Nadine’s hand down off her breast and into her underwear. They both froze as Nadine’s fingertips were immediately slicked.

“You’re soaked,” Nadine whispered in awe. She had never had a woman this wet for her so fast.

“It’s just something about you.”

Chloe’s head slammed back against the temple wall as Nadine’s fingers spread her open and faintly brushed over her clitoris.

“Don’t tease. Not now. Inside,” Chloe demanded. “Go inside.”

Nadine had no desire to deny her. She slid her hand lower to push her middle finger inside. She added a second finger on the next stroke; Chloe was more than wet enough for two. A desperate tug on her shoulder had Nadine trying to insert a third, but there wasn’t enough room to maneuver. Chloe tried to spread her legs wider, but her pants kept her legs trapped together.

Chloe’s eyes shot open when she felt Nadine slip away. “No! Nadine!”

“Shh,” Nadine kissed her. “I won’t be a moment.”

Chloe watched as her lover dropped to her knees and started unlacing her right boot. “What are you doing?”

Nadine didn’t answer. Once the laces were loose, she tugged the shoe off. Catching on quick, Chloe pulled her leg free from its restraints. Nadine rose off her knees and roughly pulled her thigh up. Chloe moaned as three fingers slipped inside of her and hooked her leg above Nadine’s calf.

“Is this what you want?” Nadine hissed in her ear. Chloe dug her nails into Nadine’s shoulders. “Yes.”

The thrusts came harder and faster. Chloe struggled to keep pace. She softly keened as she felt Nadine’s thumb toy with her clitoris. She squeezed her eyes shut. “Just like that. Don’t stop.”

“Not stopping,” Nadine promised.

Chloe couldn’t think. All she could focus on was the ball of heat radiating out from her between her legs. She could feel the burn from her nipples to the soles of her feet. Just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore, wait any longer, she exploded.

She clutched Nadine tighter to her as she came around her fingers. She wanted to tell Nadine to stop, to at least slow down to let her catch her breath. It was too much sensation, and she couldn’t come again, not so soon.

But Nadine didn’t stop. It was as if she knew Chloe had more to give. Chloe tried to move her hips away, but the tight grasp Nadine had on her thigh kept her still. She had no choice but to continue taking Nadine’s fingers.

Nadine grunted as Chloe bit down hard on the side of her neck. She didn’t care about the possible mark others would notice later. Chloe was coming for her again, and this time she slowed to a stop.

They stood silent for a moment, letting Chloe ride out the last waves. She sucked tiredly on Nadine’s neck until she felt the fingers slip out of her. Chloe wavered on feet as her thigh was released and she started to sink to the floor. Nadine quickly caught her and slid down first. She pulled Chloe on her lap so her lover wouldn’t have to sit butt-naked on an ancient temple floor.

“What the hell was that?” Chloe asked once she caught her breath.

Nadine chuckled as she brushed the sweat-stained hair off of her lover’s face. “You started it.”

“I did,” She acquiesced. But why had she started it? Where had the other whelming desire to have Nadine inside of her come from?

“Where do you think the club is?”

Chloe sighed as she closed her eyes. “You just ruined the afterglow. Why do you do that?”

Nadine wisely stayed quiet and started stroking Chloe’s bare hip. Chloe snuggled closer into her chest and decided treasure talk wouldn’t really hurt the moment. “We came on the full moon and got the lotus. Perhaps coming on the new moon would give us the club.”

“A club seems more solid, ja? I bet it wouldn’t dissolve.”

“Let’s bring a vacuum just in case,” Chloe said. “We can at least suck up the particles.”

After another minute of snuggling, Chloe decided it was far too hot and dusty to continue sitting around in the temple. She stood up and started pulling her underwear and pants back on.

“Fetch me my boot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those golden particles? Godlike blessing for sex and fertilization. Chloe just got impregnated. She...might not handle it well.


	3. Up to Three Months Later

Sam tapped his foot as the pair got out of the jeep. He had been waiting for them for hours.

“Did you get it? Either it. Or both? The lotus or club?”

Chloe shook her head. “Just pictures. We had the lotus, but it disintegrated.”

“What?” Sam shrieked, throwing his hands in the air. “Well, that’s just great. Stupid map. Stupid Fabio.”

“Fabio?”

“The cuckolded guy who I bought the map off of,” Sam said, reaching into his shirt pocket for his pack of cigarettes. He brought a loose cigarette to his lips and yelped when it was slapped out of his mouth.

“Hey! What was that for?”

Nadine glared. “Don’t do that around us anymore. Second-hand smoke is dangerous.”

Chloe and Sam were flabbergasted. Nadine had never seemed to care about him smoking before.

Sam narrowed his eyes and took a step closer, noticing something on Nadine’s neck. “Is that a hickey?”

He ducked as a fist came at his head. “Hey! What’s your problem?”

“You,” Nadine growled. She marched back to the jeep and hauled their packs out. She went to their room without a word to either of them.

“Seriously, what is her problem?” Sam insisted, reaching in his pocket for another cigarette. “And what are we going to do about the club?”

“I’m thinking of a plan,” Chloe said, reaching over to take the cigarette out of his mouth and put it back in his pocket. “She’s right. This is bad for all parties.”

“Jesus. Since when is either of you the surgeon general?” Sam demanded. He ran his hands through his hair. “So are we going out later?”

Chloe eyed her hotel room door and shook her head. “No. Nadine and I are pretty tired. We’re calling it a night.”

She left him standing alone in the parking lot.

“A night? It’s like 4 o’clock,” He called after her. Sam finally lit his smoke and eyed their hotel room door. He jumped when he heard a slam and a moan.

The cigarette fell out of his lips when he realized what was happening.

 

*

 

Chloe was barely in the room when Nadine grabbed her. She grunted as she was pushed into the door, slamming it closed.

“I want you again,” Nadine stated, pulling Chloe’s belt off in one tug. Chloe moaned when she realized Nadine was already naked. She hoped it wasn’t as loud as it sounded.

“You really are all muscle,” She whispered before Nadine claimed her mouth in a kiss.

 

*

One week later

 

Nadine took a protective step closer as an old woman moved into Chloe’s personal space. It was hard to tell if the elder had any weapons on her from her loose robes and shawl. She was muttering.

“What’s she saying?” Nadine asked. Chloe shook her head. She didn’t understand the dialect. Chloe remained relaxed despite the wave of furious protection she could feel coming off Nadine. She was nowhere near as concerned as her partner. “No idea, love.”

“She says you have been blessed,” Another woman called out in English. Dressed similarly to the first woman, she only appeared to be middle-age as opposed to over eighty. “She says you are lucky. Not many are blessed as you these days.”

Chloe and Nadine shared a confused look. Blessing?

Chloe tried to joke it off. “I’m blessed in many ways. We have to go.”

The older woman grabbed Chloe’s arm, and Nadine growled. She felt twice as protective over her partner these days, and she had no idea why. It wasn’t just their new found relationship; there was something more driving her.

 Chloe waved Nadine back. The thief was surprised at how strong the knobby hand was. The woman muttered more words.

“She asked how you knew the ritual. How did you find Soma’s temple? And how did you know to wish for the blessing as you climbed?”

She patted Chloe’s stomach and gruffly laughed.

Chloe quickly pulled away, feeling uncertain. Nadine carefully took her other arm and led her away. Chloe called back, “It was nice meeting you.”

The older woman grumbled. The couple didn’t hear the other woman’s words in the crowd. “She blesses you and your child!”

 

*

Two weeks later

 

Sam couldn’t stop grinning as he admired the club. “Well, I think this was worth the waiting for the new moon.”

He then held it protectively against his chest. “We’re not turning this into the Ministry of Culture. Are we?”

Chloe laughed, adjusting her sunglasses which were really his sunglasses. “No. I think we can sell this one.”

Sam relaxed. “Thank god. How much do you think we’ll get?”

Nadine glanced back from the passenger seat. She took in the size of the rubies and purity of the gold. “A fair amount.”

Sam flashed a smile. Nadine grimaced and turned around. His smile grew even more extensive. Nadine was mellowing towards him. She no longer glared at him after he promised to give up smoking a few days ago.

“So, about our next job,” He started. “I have this tip in South Africa about the…”

“No!” Chloe shouted. “We’ll find something else. Or even take a well-needed break.”

“You’re no fun,” Sam muttered. He wisely kept his comments about how at least they were no longer snapping from sexual frustration to himself. He returned his attention to the club, his best friend in the jeep.

 

*

Two months later

 

“Role-playing?” Nadine asked, drying off her hair. They had spent a fair amount of the day in a muddy river panning for lost blood diamonds. She was happy to be clean. She had just made certain Chloe was extra clean, inside and out. “Did I not do a good job in the shower?”

Chloe laughed, relaxing on the bed on top of her towel. “No, love. I feel very and thoroughly fucked.”

Nadine gave her a rakish smile before sobering. “So what’s all this about role-playing?”

Chloe ran a hand lightly over her stomach. She had gained some weight over the past few months. She wasn’t eating much more than usual, but she did have weird cravings. They were burning plenty of calories out in the field. So it was concerning that her abs weren’t as noticeable and her hips were curvier.

She was having terrifying thoughts that she was getting older and turning into her mother and there was nothing she could do about it. Nadine was younger. What if she left her for someone more desirable if she didn’t keep the sex interesting?

She felt weirdly needy lately.

“It’s just something to try,” Chloe muttered, not feeling as sexy as she had a moment ago.

“What would we even role-play as?” Nadine asked, sensing something was wrong. She tossed her towel aside and went to lie on the bed beside her.

Chloe laughed and shrugged. “I don’t know. I could be a naughty professor, and you could be the college security guard.”

Nadine blinked. “That’s…oddly specific.”

Chloe chuckled, rolling onto her side so she could face her lover. She gasped as an idea hit her. “Or! You could be a poacher…”

“I would never!” Nadine quickly interjected, offended.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “That’s why it’s role-playing, love. So you’re a poacher, and I’m a shape-shifting panther trapped in your cage. I’m so desperate to get out that I’ll do anything.”

She emphasized her words by running her fingers down Nadine’s chest; collecting a few stray water droplets that hadn’t been toweled away. “Anything.”

“That sounds ridiculous,” Nadine flatly stated. Chloe forced a laugh to not show her disappointment. It actually hurt to have Nadine reject her; she almost felt like crying.

Chloe shook her head. Stupid. The flood of hormones that caused her insecurity had to be because she had missed a period. She wasn’t worried about the missed cycle. She hadn’t had sex with a man in over a year. She just wished she wasn’t so needy and desperate for Nadine’s attention and approval.

 Chloe yelped when she was rolled over onto her back; Nadine pinning her down.

Nadine roughly cleared her throat, a tiny blush on her cheeks. “So…ah…Professor Frazer, you have to stop climbing things around campus.”

 

*

Two and a half months later

 

Nadine Ross was very good at spatial perception. It was honestly not an exaggeration. She could probably figure out a way to fit a square peg into a round hole if she set her mind to it. Nowadays, her mind was mostly set to Chloe, and she has started to notice some differences.

There has a weight gain. Nadine doesn’t care. Chloe still looks just as beautiful and is just as desirable. She admires and worships the curves just as equally as the muscles.

She knew not to mention the changes in Chloe. She could tell it upset the other woman. Yet there was one thing Nadine felt she should mention: Chloe’s breasts. They had gotten larger and seemed to be more sensitive.

Nadine knew this for a fact. She currently was sucking a nipple in her mouth, and Chloe’s hands were wrapped tightly in her hair.

“Gentle, love,” Chloe hissed when she felt a scratch of teeth. Nadine pulled away causing Chloe to moan in disappointment.

“Your breasts are…” Nadine awkwardly fumbled, unsure how to explain it.

“Awesome, I know. Less talk,” Chloe gasped, pushing her head back down. Nadine decided to keep her thoughts to herself. Besides, Chloe wasn’t wrong. Her breasts were awesome.  

*

Chloe Frazer wasn’t ignorant. She knew she couldn’t ignore all the visible signs forever. She knew something was wrong and she knew what the obvious answer was. She just didn’t want to believe it, yet she bought pregnancy tests all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Grins- I love Armengard's work. If you were paying close attention you would see the teaser trailer for Armengard's next story.
> 
> Update- Armengard's new work is out. If you haven't read "Catch and Release" yet, pause this and go read that. It's a lot of fun.


	4. Three Months Later

The empty pregnancy test box made a loud sound as it hit the wall of the bathroom. Chloe glared at the wall, upset that it dared to mock her by making everything echo. She had just complimented the bathroom’s acoustics when she made Nadine come in the shower a few days prior.

With a grunt, Chloe picked up the box and tried to reread the instructions. It was the most expensive pregnant test out on the market, and it was like she was back in uni chemistry.

“I had an easier time figuring out Halebidu shadow puzzles,” Chloe grumbled, sorting out the tubes that came with the package.

She threw the box away again when the chemical color indicated a positive test result. She settled her nerves before trying another one. And she tested two more after that.

Chloe could not stop staring at the tiny eight letter word on the last test. Pregnant. The stupid pee-stick said she was pregnant. It had to be wrong. But the other three tests that lay on the counter said the same thing.

“Chloe?” Nadine called out as she entered Chloe’s apartment. “I’ve brought the food you wanted. It was a bugger finding watermelon at the market.”

Chloe felt like drowning herself in the tub. Of course, she was pregnant. Why else did she have strange food cravings? Why else had she gained unexplained weight? Why else were her tits sore?

A rustling sound sprung Chloe into action when she realized Nadine was moving closer towards her. She swiped up all the tests and shoved them into the medicine cabinet.

Nadine peered around the corner of the bathroom to see her lover brushing her teeth. “What’s going on?”

Chloe spat out a mouth full of paste before answering. “Why do you say that, love?”

“You’re brushing your teeth.”

“Is there something wrong with good dental hygiene?”

“You’re brushing your teeth…with my toothbrush.”

Chloe looked down and swore when she realized she was holding Nadine’s blue toothbrush instead of her red one. She rinsed her mouth and the brush. “I’ll get you a new one.”

“I don’t care about the brush, Chloe. I just want to know what’s wrong.”

“Nothing,” Chloe lied with a sweet smile. It was as if she were cursed because at that moment, the medicine cabinet popped open and her pregnancy tests fell into the sink.

There was only silence for a solid sixty-three seconds. Chloe knew; she counted.

“What’s this?” Nadine softly asked. She didn’t reach over to take one of the sticks. She knew what they were.

Chloe was borderline on hysteria. “They say I’m pregnant. Pregnant! And I _cannot_ possibly be pregnant, Nadine.”

Nadine sadly shook her head. “I don’t think those things lie.”

Chloe sucked in a deep breath. Of course, Nadine didn’t believe her. Soon accusations of cheating and betrayal would come, and Chloe did not feel like getting punched in her bathroom. She pushed Nadine out of the way and went to go find her shoes and car keys. She needed to get to a doctor and get to the bottom of all of this.

“What are you doing?” Nadine asked, turning to watch Chloe start throwing things out of her way in her search.

Chloe found one of her sneakers. “I’m going to prove I’m not pregnant so you can stop thinking about decking me.”

“I’m not thinking about hitting you,” Nadine said, moving closer. She thought about making a joke about hitting a pregnant woman but decided Chloe was in no mood. She wanted to remain calm for Chloe in this moment of crisis. Nadine stopped short as she pointed her shoe warningly at her.

“You are,” Chloe snarled, trying to fight back the tears. “I can see it in your face. You think I cheated on you, betrayed you, and I didn’t!”

Nadine lifted her hands as a display of peace and carefully moved closer to her distraught girlfriend. “I know you didn’t.”

“What?”

Nadine was close enough to remove the shoe from Chloe’s hand which she did, very carefully. “I know you didn’t cheat on me. We’ve been too busy for you to sleep with anyone else but Drake. And I know the idea disgusts you just as much as it disgusts me.”

Chloe let out a hopeless laugh.

“And, more importantly, I trust you. If you say you didn’t cheat on me, then you didn’t cheat on me. End of story.”

Chloe fell into Nadine’s embrace. She started crying, half from relief and half from despair. “Then how am I pregnant?”

Nadine hugged her tighter, placing a kiss on the side of her head. “I don’t know, liefie. We are going to find out. We should take you to a doctor.”

“Okay,” Chloe said, trying to stop her crying. “But can you hold me for another minute?”

“Ja.”

 

*

 

“The home pregnancy tests were correct, Ms. Frazer. You are pregnant.”

“What?” Chloe snapped. The paper on the examination table crinkled loudly as she balled her fists. “But I’m almost forty!”

“It happens. It helps that you’re in great shape. Or doesn’t help if this was unplanned,” Dr. Patel said, judging her expressions.

“Of course it was unplanned.” Chloe put her hands on her face. She wanted to cry. She really wanted to scream. “This cannot happen. I don’t know how it happened.”

“I was told you came in with some people. Would you like me to go get one of them? Perhaps the father?”

Chloe actively had to keep herself from growling. “I don’t know who the father is.”

“There are always paternity tests if you plan on carrying this baby to term.” Dr. Patel didn’t judge. Whatever her patients wanted was what she tried to provide.

“Is there any way to figure out who’s the father before the _thing_ is born?” Chloe spat.

The doctor nodded. “Of course. There’s actually a non-invasive prenatal paternity test. You’re about nine weeks along so we can perform the test. The test requires only a blood sample from you and a simple cheek swab from the possible father. I should warn you that it is rather expensive.”

“I don’t care. Let’s do it.”

“I’ll send a nurse right in to collect your blood sample. Is the possible father here? We can collect the cheek swab at the same time.”

Chloe’s nose wrinkled as she grimaced. “There are two potential ‘fathers’ outside. I’ll need two tests. Nadine Ross and Sam Drake.”

Dr. Patel was unflappable. She didn’t even pause. “Of course. I’ll have the receptionist call them both in.”

 

*

 

“Say ah,” The nurse ordered. Nadine opened her mouth, but she refused to make a sound. Drake was making enough noises for both of them. She didn’t move as the nurse swabbed the inside of her cheek for ten seconds and then used another swab on the inside of her other cheek.

“For redundancy,” The nurse assured. Nadine hunched her shoulders when she saw the nurse glance down between her legs. This was the sixth person who had looked at her crotch. She wanted to shout she didn’t have a penis, but she got it. Why else would she be taking a paternity test for Chloe’s baby?  

“Okay, you two are all done.”  
            Sam and Nadine made their way out into the hallway. Nadine spotted Chloe at the far west corner, speaking with someone who appeared to be a doctor. She moved quickly down to her lover’s side; Drake and his stupid questions of why he was here were the last of her worries. She had no doubt he’d find himself an attractive medical personal to occupy his time with.

“Hey,” She said quietly, gently brushing the back of her arm. Chloe gave her a weak smile before focusing on the doctor.

“The results of the tests should be ready within three days considering the rush order you paid for. You go to this website, type in your information, and the results will pull up,” Dr. Patel said, handing her a card. The woman nodded curtly at Nadine before moving away, glancing at her crotch before she left. Nadine ignored the look to focus on her lover.

Chloe pulled Nadine back into the room she had just exited and closed the door. She didn’t have to ask for a hug; Nadine was already pulling her into one. With one hand on the small of her back, Nadine cupped her neck with the other. She gently massaged the tension in Chloe’s neck as she waited for her to speak.

“Everything is fine,” Chloe said, answering the unspoken question. “Healthy. Me and it are both in fantastic shape. If I don’t want it, I have about five days before we have to go somewhere more unethical to have it removed.”

“She said we’d know in three days, ja? That’s enough time,” Nadine promised.

“How did this happen?” She asked into Nadine’s neck. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed Nadine’s warmth and touch.

“I don’t know,” Nadine whispered. She started to panic as she felt hot tears fall on her skin. “Umm…some species of the whiptail lizards in North America can produce offspring without the aid of male fertilization.”

Chloe snorted into Nadine’s neck, causing the other woman to squirm at the sensation. “I’m a lizard now, am I love?”

Nadine grinned. “In fairness, they are a good-looking set of lizards.”

Chloe tightened her grip on Nadine. “What else do you think it could be?”

The former mercenary hesitated before saying her next statement, and she never hesitated. “I know this is ridiculous, Chloe. I know it is. But…we did just steal a fertility god’s treasures.”

Chloe jerked away, her face twisted in disbelief. “You’re serious? You think I’m pregnant by godly means?”

“Do you have a better idea?”

“Shoreline shot me in the ovary with a dart filled with your DNA,” Chloe counted.

Nadine arched a brow. “Do you remember getting shot in the ovary?”

She rolled her eyes and turned around to jerk the door open. “It’s less ridiculous than believing a god impregnated me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -glances at Nadine's crotch-


	5. Three months and later that afternoon

 

Chloe parked her jeep in front of her apartment. Her stomach was crawling with worries. She tried not to think about the fact her stomach was also crawling with a fetus. The thief was briefly horrified at the thought maybe she was feeling it move. Was that possible?

All she wanted right now was to be alone and think about how in the hell she had gotten here. However, that was a problem. Nadine had tried to take her hand in the car, and Chloe had pulled away. The former mercenary appeared nonchalant on the matter, but Chloe knew her well enough that she saw the tiniest flash of hurt in Nadine’s eyes. She didn’t want to cause Nadine more pain by rejecting her company now, but she really wanted to be alone.

“How about we go our separate ways just for tonight?” Nadine asked, looking out the window. “Give you some time to get that disaster you call an apartment together, and I can get a proper workout.”

Chloe wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Nadine had just offered her exactly want she wanted. When Chloe didn’t respond, Nadine turned around. “What?”

Just when Chloe thought she couldn’t grow fonder of her lover, her heart grew even bigger. Nadine had the same expression on her face as she had when she had gotten into the jeep to chase down Asav and the bomb-loaded train. Her expression said it all. “I’m with you until the end. Ride or die.”

Chloe carefully smiled. “I’d like that, china. And I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“First thing,” Nadine promised.

 

*

Around midnight, Nadine found herself in a bar. It just seemed like the place to go after you find out your girlfriend was unexpectedly pregnant. Nadine stared at her beer glass as she twirled it around in wet ring it had made on the bar counter.

She wondered where she would go for the rest of the night. She didn’t have an apartment in the city, and it seemed wasteful to rent a hotel room. What if Chloe wanted to keep the baby? They needed to start saving every penny they could.

She had keys to the jeep. She could always sleep in the back. Only a moron would try to interrupt her sleeping tonight. Nadine knew she’d bash their heads without a second thought.

The jingling of bells caused Nadine to glance at the mirror in front of her. From her vantage point, she could see whoever entered the door. She immediately tensed when she saw the elder Drake brother heading her way.

She thought about warning him away as he settled two bars seats over, but she decided against it. She hoped he would say something stupid. She would love nothing more than to smash his face into the bar. The thought of Chloe possibly being pregnant with his child was enraging.

Sam adjusted the Twizzler in his mouth. The candy had become his vice since he had given up smoking. “Look, I know I didn’t argue when you two showed up at my apartment this morning and ordered me to get into the car. I didn’t say anything as you ushered me into a doctor’s office and made me sit there for three hours. I also didn’t say anything as I was forced to take a paternity DNA test.”

Nadine cut him a quick look, and he lifted his hands. “Hey, I’m not stupid. I’ve been around the block a few times. A few ex-lovers thought I was too stupid to use a condom correctly. But all of those tests turned out negative.”

She lifted her beer up to finish it and motioned for another. “Do you have a point, Drake?”

Sam rolled the strawberry licorice stick around to the other side of his mouth. “I’m just trying to say that I don’t think it’s me. I’ve been reading up on it since you guys dropped me off at my apartment. Chandra has been known to do some fucked up shit. I think it’s between you two though. I don’t think I’m involved. So…you know…you don’t have to keep dreaming of hitting me. I’ve seen it in your face all day.”

Nadine forced herself to lower her stiff shoulders just a centimeter. Drake was right which really pissed her off further. He probably wasn’t involved, and he had come along quietly during a very stressful day. The baby was more than likely hers, and it was her problem. Her problem if Chloe let it be her problem.

“So what are you guys going to do?” Sam asked. Nadine shrugged, accepting her beer when it came to her. She took a sip off the foam. “That is Chloe’s decision.”

“I think…and you got to remember to my opinion in regards to women is probably shit,” Sam started. Nadine raised her glass in acknowledgment. “Gesondheid.”

He pressured on, not sure what she just called him. “Yeah, well, I just wanted to be on the record for that. But I think you need to remind Chloe that you have her back. That she can trust you no matter what.”

Sam flinched as Nadine slammed her beer glass against the bar. “Do you think she doesn’t know that? That I would ever give her a reason to think otherwise.”

Sam lifted his hands up again in surrender. “I think…she’s pregnant and emotionally… unsecure. Nate told me he has to tell Elena he loves her fifty times a day or she’ll get upset. Chloe knows it. She just…might…you know…need reminding.”

Nadine worked her jaw back and forth, wondering if she should hit him or thank him. She decided to take the middle route. She slid her beer down to him. “Here, finish this.”

She left money on the bar to cover her tab and walked out, never looking back at the Drake brother.

Sam drank greedily from her glass and motioned for another.

“Damn near pissed my pants,” He muttered to himself.

 

*

Chloe slammed her fist into her pillow a few times. Actually, it was the pillow Nadine had been using as they shared a bed. Chloe usually loved the pillow. It smelled like Nadine, and it was so warm and easy to steal when Nadine hopped up to go pee in the middle of the night.

But tonight the pillow was being stupid. It wasn’t warm, and it was precisely zero fun to steal from a woman who wasn’t there. It only faintly smelled like Nadine, just enough to make Chloe feel lonely.

Chloe had only processed through a quarter of her thoughts in the past eight hours or so. She decided nothing could be done until she saw who the ‘father’ of the child was. She wouldn’t be able to accept being pregnant if the father was Sam’s or unknown. If the child was Nadine’s… well… she’d cross that bridge when she got there.

Her head lifted as she heard the door to her apartment open. Her hand reached for the gun she kept at the top of her bed between the headboard and the mattress. Her hand gripped an unfamiliar handle, and for a moment, she was confused. A goofy smile crossed her face when she figured out it was Nadine’s gun. She sobered quickly when she realized someone was still in her apartment, but it sounded like that someone had keys.

“Nadine?” She called out, revealing her position but hoping she wouldn’t shoot her lover.

“Ja,” A voice called back in the dark. Chloe relaxed and let go of the gun. Then she was cross. “What are you doing here? I almost shot you.”

“Good,” Nadine said. Chloe could just make her out as she entered the room. “I was wondering how long it would take you to make me identify myself. You have to guard yourself better.”

Chloe ground her teeth together. How could she have missed someone so infuriating? “I’ll remember that next time after I shoot you.”

Chloe’s body seemed to have a mind of its own. She felt her nipples tighten as she heard the soft sounds of Nadine’s clothes and shoes hitting the floor. “What are you doing?”

“Getting ready for bed?” A confused voice questioned back.

“I mean, why are you here? Didn’t you say we should spend some time apart?”

“You wanted some time apart. And technically I said I would be back first thing tomorrow. Its tomorrow,” Nadine retorted, lifting the blankets to slide in beside Chloe. She was surprised when her bare skin didn’t meet bare skin. “You’re wearing clothes.”

“It was cold,” Chloe muttered, feeling self-conscious. She grunted as Nadine wrapped her in a firm embrace. “What’s this, love?”

“I just want you to know that I have got your back. I’m not going anywhere. You can trust me no matter what,” Nadine firmly stated.

Chloe blinked a few times, trying to make out her lover’s expression. “Where did this come from?”

Nadine wondered if she should mention it was Sam’s idea. She decided against it. “I know this is a trying situation and I want you to know, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m here, through it all.”

Chloe leaned forward to kiss her, placing her hand on Nadine’s cheek as a guide. “That is very sweet.”

For a moment, she let herself believe everything Nadine had told her, and she relaxed for the first time in hours.

“But, seriously, where did you really get the idea to say all that stuff?” Chloe prodded, not believing Nadine.

Nadine gave a half laugh and answered honestly. “Sam. He found me in a bar and gave me advice with that foking piece of candy in his mouth.”

Chloe tilted her head back and laughed. It was too good an image not to laugh.

“I guess we do owe him an explanation.”

“He’s kind of already figured it out,” Nadine admitted. “It made me want to throw him out of a window.”

Chloe chuckled and briefly wondered if the baby was Nadine’s, would it want to throw Nate and Sam out of windows too. She guessed they would find out if it was Nadine’s in a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'll just write this quick, easy fiction about Chloe getting pregnant. It will be hilarious. I'll write all the funny parts, no need to focus on drama and angst. 
> 
> My Brain: Are you sure about that?
> 
> Me: Fok. No. -writes worry and fears-


	6. Three Months and Three Days Later

Nadine knew Chloe had been secretly checking the website for the results since after midnight. She had woken up half a dozen times to see Chloe’s face peering at a dimmed screen during the night.

Chloe had promised to wait and check the results with her after lunch. However, Nadine couldn’t find it in her heart to be upset. It was a life-changing fact.

Nadine was up before dawn and went on a long run around Chloe’s neighborhood. She pushed herself harder than average, trying to work out her extra anxiety. She was dripping wet with sweat when she let herself back into Chloe’s apartment with the key she kept in her sports bra.

She walked back to the bedroom, fully expecting to find Chloe still asleep in bed. She was surprised to see her expectations were wrong. The bed was empty, and she didn’t find Chloe in the bathroom either.

Nadine wanted a shower, but she wanted to find her lover first. She backtracked to the kitchen and was stunned not to find her there. This called for a full recon of the apartment. A minute later and she found Chloe sitting on her tiny balcony. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as best as her small baby bump would allow, and she was nursing her morning cup of tea.

“Do you know this is the only amount of caffeine I’m allowed to have each day if I keep the baby?” Chloe asked, staring into her cup.

Nadine carefully reviewed her words before replying. “You never cared much for tea at tea time anyway. You dig into the biscuits.”

Those were the wrong words. Chloe’s frown deepened. “I would have to limit my intake of those as well.”

Nadine sighed and gripped the balcony door. What in the hell do you say to something like that?

She dug the small nub of her thumbnail into the wood, marring the white paint. She still didn’t know how to respond so she decided to walk away instead. She needed a shower, and perhaps the cold water would help her think of the right thing to say.

Nadine furiously scrubbed the bar of soap into her skin. It was a small act of rebellion, using the simple white Dove bar of soap. Nadine had brought a simple bath kit when Chloe had invited her to stay in her apartment. Chloe had been appalled to see Nadine used such a basic soap.

“How is your skin so soft? How do you smell so ridiculously good using this?” Chloe had demanded to know, snatching the bar of white soap out of her hand. Nadine had wanted to protest having her shower interrupted just to have her habits critiqued. However, Chloe had started soaping her down with an expensive body wash, and she forgot to be upset. She had found the scent actually pleasant and continued to use the expensive wash. Her bar of soap lay forgotten in a corner tray for months until this morning.

Now her shampoo was a different matter. She did spend good money on shampoo because her hair demanded the best.

She was still washing her body off with the bar when the shower door slammed open. Only years of training kept Nadine from flinching.

“We were in the middle of a conversation,” Chloe snapped. Nadine arched a brow as she considered her partner. Chloe was clearly annoyed even though she looked adorable in Nadine’s shirt.

“You can’t leave in the middle of a conversation.”

Nadine started rubbing the soap over her breasts as she contemplated her next words. She didn’t miss how the motion drew Chloe’s attention. A small part of her heart relaxed. They hadn’t made love since the night before Chloe took the pregnancy tests.

Nadine understood why Chloe brushed away all her advances. They were both under a lot of stress, and Chloe was practically buried in it. It had been slightly disconcerting to go from having sex at least twice a day to nothing. An insecure part of Nadine had wondered if Chloe would ever find her sexually attractive again. It would be understandable if she didn’t. Chloe was impregnated the first time they had sex. She could see how it would create a negative association. It made her happy to see Chloe was still attracted to her.

She sighed as she put the bar away. They needed a real conversation; not one distracting the other.

Nadine closed her eyes and sighed. “I didn’t know what to say…umm”

Her sentence was cut off as Chloe’s mouth pressed against hers. She pulled her head back. “I thought you wanted a conversation.”

Chloe’s eyes were hungry. “I do, but I want this more.”

She pulled Nadine back into a fierce kiss. The anger that had been boiling in Chloe was finally coming out constructively, she thought. Sex was perfect.

Except Nadine wasn’t feeling angry. She didn’t want this to be fierce or fast. She wanted this to be tender and slow. She wanted to show Chloe the feelings she couldn’t find the words to say early.

She reached behind her and turned up the temperature. Chloe loved a warm shower. As they still kissed, she turned them and let the warm spray soak Chloe who was still partially clothed. Chloe shivered as the back of the shirt grew wet and then heated. She wasn’t wearing it for long. Nadine helped her take it off and tossed it away. Her last clothing item, her panties, was quickly pushed down.

Nadine moved her hands to kneed Chloe’s back as they continued to kiss. Her gentle touches turned the hungry kiss into a slow and deep one.

Chloe’s shower was large and spacious. It even had a long shower bench to one side. Nadine often wondered what Chloe had stolen to buy such a fantastic apartment, but never asked. She urged Chloe to settle on the bench and kneeled before it. Her knees protested, saying she wasn’t as young as she used to be, but she ignored her knees.

Nadine urged Chloe’s hips to the edge, and she paused to run her hands briefly over her breasts and thighs. She even took a moment to run over her stomach causing Chloe’s breath to hitch; uncertain. Nadine turned her head to kiss her thigh before leaning forward to place a closed-mouth kiss on Chloe’s lips. Chloe shivered and reached down to put a hand on Nadine’s shoulder.

Nadine made the next kiss an open mouth one, slipping her tongue just inside Chloe’s labia. Her hips arched, causing Nadine’s tongue to glide through her, and she gasped as the tongue just grazed her clitoris. However, Nadine didn’t want to sensitize the nub too soon. She didn’t want this to be over too soon either.

She licked lower and then urged Chloe’s right leg over her shoulder so she would have room to work. Chloe’s back hit the shower wall, and she gasped again. The wall was cold, but it seemed to balance how hot Nadine was making her.

Nadine gently tongued the swollen lips before moving down to tease Chloe’s entrance. She pushed her tongue inside and felt the muscles try to clench down on her. The hand on her shoulder moved onto her head and pushed her down harder. Nadine responded by pushing her tongue in deeper, curious to see how far she could go. She actually did know how deep she could go. She had eaten Chloe out plenty of times.

It was still exciting to take this marvelous woman into her mouth. The sounds Chloe made alone were enough to make Nadine want to come. She could make Chloe do any sound: gasps, whimpers, keens, and moans.

She made Chloe keen by moving her back up to her swollen clitoris and brushing her teeth against it. She got a whimper when she gently suckled into her mouth. All Nadine wanted was Chloe to come for her.

Chloe definitely wanted to come in Nadine’s mouth. But her mind was fighting her. Her brain had been thinking a dozen things at the same time for the last three days. And now she felt new anxiety. They hadn’t said the four-letter l-word, either of them. They used the term ‘lover,’ but neither of them called sex ‘making love.’ But it honestly felt like Nadine was making love to her with her tongue. And the thought of maybe having a baby with the woman who ‘loved’ her was fighting her arousal.

As if sensing the internal dilemma in Chloe, Nadine reached up with her free hand to slip two fingers inside.

Chloe arched her back and moaned as Nadine’s fingers curled against her front wall. It was tough to focus on her thoughts when those fingers were sending direct sparks of pleasure to her clitoris and nipples.

Her orgasm almost caught her by surprise. She had been so in her head that she didn’t realize her body was right on edge. It only took a few more thrusts and suckles from Nadine’s mouth to have to climax.

“Nadine!” Chloe cried out, digging her fingers into Nadine’s hair. She sobbed when Nadine kept going. “I came, love. I came.”

Chloe’s clitoris made a lewd sound as it popped out of Nadine’s mouth. Nadine smirked. “I know. I’m just trying for a second one.”

Chloe’s fingers fluttered as she cupped Nadine’s cheek. “I want you to come next, and then you can do me again.”

Nadine’s grin widened. “I’d be a fool to argue with that.”

*

Chloe stopped drying her hair to hit refresh on the webpage. It still showed nothing.

“If this thing is Sam’s, then I’m getting rid of it. God or no,” Chloe seethed, returning to towel drying her hair furiously. Nadine swore she heard thunder rumble in the background and glanced out the window. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky.

“What if it’s mine?”

Chloe paused. The words were spoken so soft she almost missed them. That was the critical question they had been avoiding for days.

“I don’t know, love.”

She regretted that her words hurt Nadine; she saw the flash of sadness. “What would you like to do if it was yours?”

Nadine swallowed and shook her head. “Doesn’t matter.”

Chloe laid her hand on top of the one Nadine had resting between them on the couch. “It does.”

The hand was jerked away as Nadine crossed her arms firmly across her chest. Chloe thought she looked adorable in the white robe, sitting on the couch with her arms crossed.

“No, it doesn’t, Chloe. This is your body. Your body, your choice.”

“My choice might change if I knew if I had to do this alone,” Chloe softly pointed out. She jerked in surprise as Nadine seemed to move at the speed of light. One moment she was on the couch and the next she was kneeling on the floor in front of Chloe, taking her hands in hers. Her knees protested a little bit, but again, Nadine ignored her knees.

“You are not doing any of this alone,” Nadine promised. “I will raise this child with you, Chloe Frazer, no matter if it’s mine or not. Or I will hold your hand while you have it removed. I am going to be here with you every step of the way. So you tell me what you want.”

Chloe swallowed. “Even if it’s Sam’s?”

She watched as Nadine tried to hide a wince. Nadine sighed and pressed Chloe’s hands briefly against her face. “Look. I’m not going to lie. The thought of this kid being Sam’s is gross. But if you still wanted it, it wouldn’t be Sam’s. It would be ours. I’d raise that pale baby to be the best Ross possible.”

Chloe’s head fell back against the couch as she laughed at the thought. Sam’s baby would probably bring out her mother’s white genes.

Nadine let a goofy grin grow on her face. She liked making Chloe laugh.

Chloe tugged Nadine back onto the couch and cuddled into her side. She traced the skin where Nadine’s robe parted. “It’s a nice dream, thinking the baby is yours and I keep it. It would be a beautiful, strong kid. Not pale.”

She felt Nadine’s chest rumble in held back laughter. “I like to think we could make this work. That I could be a good mother and keep doing what I love. But…I don’t think it can be done. Look at my father. He couldn’t give up his passions, and it killed him. I’d never want my kid to feel what I felt.”

Chloe buried her face into Nadine’s chest, trying to hide her tears.

Nadine stroked Chloe’s hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Chloe?”

“What?”

She felt the word muttered into her chest more than she heard it.

“I love you.”

Nadine’s face flinched as she felt Chloe’s fingers dig sharply into her side.

Chloe pulled back, looking furious. “Why are you telling me this now?”

“Not because of the baby,” Nadine promised. “I have loved you a long time now. I was probably even in love with you when I climbed into that jeep with you to go stop the bomb. They say love makes you do stupid things.”

“And that was pretty stupid,” Chloe agreed, looking thoughtful. She then grinned. “I guess if you can admit you’re stupid in love, I can too. I’m in love with you, Nadine Ross. If I just think of this being smart or being stupid, it’s not so hard. I can be stupid too. We aren’t my parents. We aren’t your parents either. I think…we could make this work. So if this baby is yours…I’ll keep it.”

Nadine’s heart almost burst. If she was truly honest with herself, this is precisely what she wanted. This is what she had hoped Chloe would decide. She pulled Chloe into a deep kiss, or she tried too.

Chloe pulled back, leaning over to the coffee table. “Let me check the results first.”

Nadine impatiently waited for her to refresh the page. She strummed her fingers against Chloe’s side, wondering if Chloe would be up to having sex on the couch. She could imagine hooking Chloe’s leg over the back, so she was spread open for her to explore.

Chloe squeaked as something other than an empty list showed up. There was a link for a PDF document from her test results from three days ago. Nadine felt her heart slam into her chest as she leaned forward in the same time it took for Chloe to click the link.

There it was; the results of the test. One of the paternity tests came back as a match.

“Fok,” Nadine whispered, seeing her name listed down as the father.

“Fuck,” Chloe repeated.

There was a moment of silence. Then Chloe laughed, “I guess we’re having a baby, love.”

She shrieked and then giggled as Nadine tackled her back against the couch, feeling kisses pressed into every inch of her available skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -pulls out the party noisemakers- Nadine's the father! Nadine is going to be a 'daddy'! 
> 
> Well, honestly, she probably already is a bit of a daddy but that's another story for another time.


	7. Five Months Later

“We’re going to my moeder’s. You are not invited,” Nadine stated, placing her and Chloe’s luggage in the back of their jeep. She wished Chloe would get out of the loo so they could leave already. She had told her moeder they would be there by three pm, and her moeder didn’t like tardiness.

“I didn’t ask to go. And Moeder?” Sam repeated, scratching his head. “Isn’t that a bit formal for your mother? I’ve heard most people say ‘Ma’ around here.”

Nadine’s lips twisted into a brief frown he couldn’t see.

“Anyway, I got you something.”

The former mercenary slowly turned. A few months ago she would have placed her hand on her gun if Sam Drake had said those words to her. It spoke magnitudes on how much she had mellowed towards him.

“What?” She demanded.

He pulled something from behind his back and proudly handed it over. “Ta-da!”

Nadine stared at the beaten, gift-wrapped package. He frowned at it as she kept staring. “I bought it in the states. It got knocked around on the flight here. But you’re going to like it. I promise.”

She glanced around for her lover, expecting this to be a practical prank. Chloe definitely had to pee more frequently these days, but it shouldn’t be taking this long. She let out a sigh before accepting the gift.

It was square, and about an inch thick. It was also strangely light. Nadine tore the wrapping off in a swipe, reading to smash the item over Sam’s head if need be. She was confident it was something perverted, slimy, stupid, or all three.

The present was actually extraordinarily thoughtful and made her choke up.

“Do you like it?” Sam asked, barely stopping himself from fidgeting.

“It’s…it’s fine.” Nadine turned around to tuck it into the front seat to look over it later.

Sam broke out into a goofy smile and fist pumped the air. She liked it!

Chloe arrived back at the jeep, preserving the perfect moment. If the two had been left alone, Sam would have found a way to ruin it.

“Ready to go, love?”

Nadine cleared her throat and nodded. She gave a curt nod to Sam before getting into the passenger’s seat.

“We’ll be back in four days,” Chloe said, climbing into the driver’s seat. She briefly grunted over squishing her internal organs with her growing baby. “Behave, Sam. I mean it.”

“Don’t I always?” Sam grinned. The smile faltered as Chloe leveled him with her work-in-progress mother stare. He looked down, rueful. “I’ll behave.”

“Good. Be back soon.” She tossed back a wave as she drove off; Nadine directing her.

Chloe glanced down between them and tapped the square cardboard book. “What’s this?”

Nadine allowed the smile she had been hiding to cross her face. “A baby’s first animal book. Sam bought it for us. I haven’t read it yet.”

The thief had to wonder if Sam actually had ‘bought’ the book, but decided not to focus on that matter. It was a lovely gesture, and Nadine was already perusing it.

“Are you going to correct it?”

“If need be,” Nadine muttered, studying the images and words. “But I can always do that as I’m talking to the kid. Maybe I’ll read it to the kid tonight as a test run.”

 It was ridiculous how much that thought warmed Chloe’s heart. Nadine had started whispering Wikipedia facts to their unborn child whenever Chloe settled down for her daily nap. Nadine was required to attend these daily naps because Chloe sometimes required an orgasm before her daily nap. However, Nadine Ross did not nap. So instead she cuddled Chloe until she fell asleep and scoured the internet for anything of interest as she waited for Chloe to wake up.

Nadine was diligent about being very quiet, but Chloe occasionally heard the whispers to the baby. They made her feel all gooey, and she wasn’t jealous because Nadine always told her the more interesting facts to her later. 

An hour later, pregnant Chloe was tired of driving. She was so tired she was tempted to let Nadine take over.

“I can’t believe you and Sam talked me into this,” Chloe muttered, steering the jeep to avoid the worst bumps in the road. She didn’t like the way her baby bump jostled when they went too fast or too hard, so she was extra careful with her driving. Nothing remotely like in the Western Gnats when she had been tempted to drive over a waterfall to see if she and Nadine could ‘Thelma and Louise’ it.

“It seemed like a solid lead,” Nadine commented, intently reviewing the book in her hands.

“The Kruger Millions?” Chloe spat. “We both know that’s a bloody fairy tale. You just wanted to come home to South Africa.”

Nadine made a sound and turned the page. “We did just spend a month in Australia with your mother.”

Chloe blushed. She blamed the baby for being able to blush so easy. She also blamed the baby for the reason she and Nadine were effectively kidnapped for three and a half weeks. “That wasn’t my fault.”

Nadine fondly closed the book when she reached the end of it and turned to scan the horizon. “I’m merely saying its fair we go see my mother after we spent so much time with yours. Ja?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Her partner reluctantly agreed. “Where is your mother’s place? We’ve been driving for an hour.”

Nadine grunted. “We’ve been on the property for the last fifteen minutes.”

The only reason Chloe did not slam on the breaks was that her daily caffeine came in the form of an iced coffee today sitting in a rickety cup holder. She was not losing her precious ounces of caffeine.

 “The property?” She enunciated every syllable.

Nadine grunted again, and adjusted the Frazer & Ross Incorporated hat on her head.

“The property, Nadine?”

Nadine shook her head. “You know Shoreline did well.”

Chloe briefly turned to point an accusing hand at her. “You said you lost everything.”

“I did,” Nadine acknowledged. “ _Egter_ , my moeder’s finances are not tied to mine.”

“So your mother is rich?”

“My father left most of his Shoreline profits to my moeder which I whole-hearted approved of. She is an intelligent woman when it comes to investments,” Nadine replied, not answering the question.

Chloe made a noise of disbelief. “You mean you could have asked your mother for a loan this whole time? You didn’t even need to take the job with me.”

After a moment of silence, Chloe briefly closed her eyes in regret. That was a stupid and hurtful thing to say. She risked a glance over at Nadine who was undoubtedly clenching her teeth.

“I’m sorry,” Chloe said. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

 “ _Fokkoff!_ ” Nadine whispered when Chloe tried to take her hand, snatching it away. She roughly gestured to the right. “There’s the turnoff for the house.”

They drove for another fifteen minutes before coming across a twelve-foot stone wall and an equally impressive black, metal gate. Chloe pulled to a stop by a security guard and a digital code pad on a post.

“Ma’am,” The guard nodded, seeing Nadine in the car. She gave a curt nod in return and tersely told Chloe the code to enter: 596533.

Chloe gave the guard a wink before driving through the gate. Behind the wall was a magnificently kept woodland ecosystem. They drove for another ten minutes before the woodlands cleared into rolling grassy hills. The mansion sat on top of one of the hills overlooking the lands and the mountains in the background.

“Jesus,” The thief whispered. A part of her wondered if anything worth stealing was inside. She smirked at the thought; old habits die hard.

 “Was an old hunter’s lodge,” Nadine grumbled. “My father fixed it up. Moeder uses the land as a wildlife sanctuary.”

“Of course she does.”

They pulled to a stop in front of the house. Nadine glanced at her watched and muttered a curse. They were late. She could already see her moeder waiting for them.

Chloe grunted as she tried to twist her body out of the jeep. She groaned as she stretched her back as best she could.

“Why do you have to make this pregnancy so difficult, kiddo?” She softly whispered to the baby. She walked around the jeep and lifted her sunglasses on top of her head. She stood still as Nadine’s mother inspected her.

“Nadine,” The woman said, after her detailed review of Chloe. “Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

“Chloe, this is Amahle Ross. Moeder, this is my partner Chloe Frazer,” Nadine introduced, gesturing between the two women.

Amahle stepped forward and offered Chloe a hand. Chloe was impressed by the firm grip.

“Nadine did not mention you were pregnant,” Amahle commented as she glanced down.

Chloe laughed. “Well, that’s a bit of a story. You see what happened was…”

“In vitro fertilization, Moeder,” Nadine interrupted to lie. “The baby is mine and Chloe’s. We are romantic partners as well as business partners.”

Chloe almost winced as the grip on her hand tightened.

“This baby is yours?” Amahle gasped.

Nadine gave a single nod.

“And mine,” Chloe pointed out, carefully extracting her hand. “I know this is a bit of a surprise, but I really love Nadine. And…”

“Are you married?”

Nadine shook her head, looking at the ground. Chloe honestly wasn’t sure what was happening.

Amahle sniffed. “I see. You disappoint me, Nadine.”

“I know, Moeder.”

“Excuse me,” Chloe snapped. “I’m not going to stand here and let you insult my girlfriend or our baby. What exactly is your problem? Is it because we’re women?”

Amahle looked positively offended. “I never had any qualms with Nadine’s sexual preferences. However, in our family, children are brought into a home of two married people who love each other. Marriage before children. It’s not a religious matter; it’s a child-upbringing philosophy. An insight into pedagogy if you will.”

“Jesus,” Chloe muttered, rubbing her forehead. She almost wished it had been religion. Religious fanatics were easier to handle than liberal philosophers. “Well, we do love each other. We just haven’t gotten around to…to…”

“Getting married?” Amahle supplied.

“Yes, that.”

“Hmm.” Amahle looked Chloe over again before turning to Nadine. “Pick a guest room for Chloe. Take your bags upstairs and give her a brief tour. We’ll be having refreshments down by the lake in thirty minutes.”

“Yes, Moeder.”

Amahle walked away, and Nadine turned to gather their bags. Chloe was left flabbergasted at one detail. “Guest room? Are we not in the same room?”

“Not in this house,” Nadine grumbled, swinging the packs over her shoulders. “Not until we’re married. Let’s go.”

 

*

“ _Maak soos Rokoff en fokkoff!_ ” Nadine breathed when she felt a familiar body slide into bed next to her. She listened as Chloe took her time fluffing a pillow. She moved when she felt her tugging on her covers, letting the thief succeed in her actions. “You’re going to get us in trouble.”

Chloe pressed her back into Nadine’s front and laid the blankets back down across them. She then took one of Nadine’s arms and pulled it across her stomach, between her breasts and swollen belly.

“I think I’m going to get _you_ into trouble. Your mother seems to like me.”

Nadine would have rolled her eyes if her eyes had been open. She nuzzled into Chloe’s neck. “She does like you. You earned her respect. Plus you’re carrying her only grandchild. Let’s get some shuteye.”

“Did you grow up here as a child?” Chloe asked, tracing her fingers across Nadine’s arm. “And are you still mad at me?”

“No to both.”

“I am sorry.”

“I know,” Nadine sighed, realizing sleep was further off. “Why did you ask if I lived here as a child?”

“I thought it would be a great place for a child to live with all the animals and land.”

Nadine opened her eyes and stared at the back of her lover’s head. “Do you want to live here?”

“Just a thought,” Chloe muttered, feeling self-conscious. “We should pick a place as home base for Frazer and Ross Incorporate.”

“What about in Australia with your mother?”

Chloe snorted. “We were practically held prisoners in my mother’s artist village.”

“Lots of kids though,” Nadine pointed out, hugging Chloe closer. “Not many kids out here.”

“Pros and cons,” Chloe shrugged. “We got time to decide I guess.”

“True. Go to sleep,” Nadine said, kissing Chloe’s shoulder. She was just dozing off again when Chloe asked, “Can we get married?”

Chloe could feel as her partner sleepily processed the question, before jerking fully awake. Then she felt Nadine start to smile against her skin.

“Ja, Frazer. We can make that happen,” She said, rubbing Chloe’s stomach. “In the morning though. Go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any cute pregnancy scenes you want to see before I start winding up for the delivery?


	8. Six and Seven Months Later

Six Months Later

“Nadine!” Chloe shouted. “Come here!”

The wave of fear that flowed down Nadine’s spine caused her senses to spike. Everything went into slow-motion. She had never been more accurate with her gun. Four shots later and four of the mercenaries attacking them were dead.

She rolled across the gap between her and her wife who was standing securely out of the line of fire behind a solid stone wall.

Chloe blinked as Nadine plastered herself in front of her and started patting her down.

“What is it? Are you hit? I told you that you should have sat this mission out.”

“No, it’s…”

“Why is your heart fluttering like that?” Nadine interrupted, evaluating their surroundings for possible attackers.

Chloe couldn’t help but smile. “It’s not my heart, love. You’re not even touching my chest.”

A confused look crossed Nadine’s face as she glanced down. Chloe was right. She wasn’t touching her chest so she couldn’t feel her heart. She was pressed against Chloe’s swollen stomach, and she could feel the tiny thumps through the two layers of fabric.

The smile on Chloe’s face grew as the confused look on changed into one of awe and wonder.

“That’s the baby?” Nadine whispered, unable to raise her voice in risk of ruining this perfect moment. It didn’t matter there were gunshots raining down around them.

“Yes, love. She’s kicking so hard that I was sure you could feel her.”

Chloe was amused at how dumbstruck Nadine was. It was much more entertaining than the moment of pure panic she had when she felt the baby move a week or so ago. It had caused a brief moment of doubt.

What am I doing? Why am I letting this alien grow inside of me? I’m too old for this shit.

But as the tiny flutters continued in her stomach, Chloe had grown warm and protective. She had placed a hand on her stomach and allowed herself to enjoy the sensation. Nadine had been over the moon to learn Chloe could feel the baby move and insisted she couldn’t wait to feel it herself.

Now here they were. Nadine was feeling the baby kick for the first time, and it was just as beautiful a moment as they each had hoped it would be. Minus the mercenaries trying to steal their hard-earned treasure.

Nadine’s head snapped to the left as a man slipped past their own hired gunmen. He was dead before she could lift her gun.

Chloe sniffed as she lowered her own gun. “How dare he ruin our moment.”

Nadine let herself place a careful hand on the side of Chloe’s stomach to get a better feel. “I think she stopped moving. I think you scared her.”

Her wife scoffed and pressed a kiss to Nadine’s forehead. “Please. This kid? She’s going to think gunshots are a beautiful white noise to sleep by.”

Nadine grinned. That was probably true. She rubbed her hand across Chloe’s stomach once more before moving away to kill the last of the men attacking them. She did so with a merry heart.

Feeling the baby move was easily in the happiest moments of her life. It tied with hearing the baby’s heartbeat for the first time. Elena had sent them her old Doppler machine after her baby, Cassie, was born. Nadine wasn’t ashamed to admit she cried when hearing their daughter’s heartbeat for the first time. She would be crying now if she didn’t need to see to quickly dispatch the rest of the bad guys.

“Nadine?” Chloe called out.

Nadine finished her headshot before calling back. “What?”

“Have you decided on a name?”

Some of Nadine’s happiness faded into uncertainty. Chloe had given Nadine the responsibility of naming their child but maintained she had the power to veto any choice. Chloe had thought it would make a fun game, but Nadine had yet to offer a single name.

“I’m working on it,” Nadine called back.

“Well, you need to hurry up! The baby is going to be here soon!”

“You haven’t picked a name yet?” One of their hired men asked, hunkering beside on the wall beside her.

Nadine glared at him. “Shut up.”

 

Seven months later

 

“You need to start strengthening your hands,” Nate insisted, keeping his baby between him and Nadine as a shield. Nadine was too amused by Cassie to grow annoyed.

“What are you going on about, Drake?”

“I’m just saying Elena broke my hand during the delivery, and I’m a big tough guy.”

Nate was hurt by the brief look of disbelief Nadine gave him. “Hey, I am!”

Cassie squirmed, not liking her father raising his voice. He lowered his tone and softly bounced her. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“I think I have stronger hands than you,” Nadine pointed out.

Nate rolled his eyes. “And Chloe has stronger hands than Elena. Chloe is a mountain climber.”

The remark caused Nadine to pause. That was very true. Chloe did have a remarkable grip. Nadine often ended up with bruises after a good night of sex.

“I’ll think about it, Drake. Now hand over the baby. I need to practice.”

Nate slowly and reluctantly handed his child over to the woman who had kicked him out of a window. “Mind her head. No, like this.”

“Have you picked a name yet?” Nate asked, now that Nadine’s hands were full. She gave him a dark look. “I’ll take that as a no.”

Across the room, Elena was rubbing cream into Chloe’s stomach to help prevent stretch marks. “What do you think they are doing over there?”

Chloe evaluated her wife and ex-lover as they fussed over the baby. “No clue.”

“I think Nate is telling her that _her_ child is not allowed to kick _his_ child out of a window.”

Chloe leaned back her head and laughed, loving the idea. Elena joined her in laughter until her sides hurt.

“You know, they may end up being friends instead of enemies like Nate and Nadine,” Elena said, wiping at the tears that started in the corner of her eyes.

A wicked grin crossed Chloe’s face. “Or they could end up dating.”

Elena’s jaw dropped before forming a broad grin. “That would be amazing! Poor Nate would never recover.”

“Nadine either,” Chloe chuckled. She could almost see it now. A Frazer-Ross and a Drake together at last.

“What’s going on here?” Nate asked as he, Nadine, and Cassie walked over.

The two women shared a conspiring grin before Elena lied, “Nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're wrapping up here. One more chapter. Any last requests on scenes? Probably a flashback to that quick wedding at very least, maybe. 
> 
> And on a personal note, what in the world should this kid's name be???


	9. Five Months and a Day Later

Nadine woke in an instant when she heard her Moeder's footsteps outside of her door. She briefly panicked, wondering if she could escape the room before her mother realized she and Chloe were sharing a bed. After a moment of analysis, she closed her eyes in defeat. Chloe was wrapped around her like a squid. There was no escaping. She would just have to face her Moeder’s ire.

Her shoulders tensed at the soft knock on her door before her mother entered without being invited. She kept her eyes closed as she heard Amahle’s soft gasp.

“Nadine,” Amahle softly hissed, knowing very well that her daughter was awake. “What is the meaning of this?”

Chloe groaned and tightened her arms around Nadine. “Why are people talking? It’s too early for the baby and me.”

She briefly lifted her head to look around for a clock. “What time is it? It’s still dark outside.”

“It is oh five hundred hours,” Amahle curtly stated. “I came to wake Nadine for our traditional morning workout together.”

Chloe groaned again and laid her head back down. “Five am? What is wrong with you Rosses?”

Nadine tensed as she watched her mother start to frown. Chloe must have sensed the incoming lecture as well. She patted Nadine’s stomach and said, “Moeder, I asked Nadine to marry me last night.”

Amahle blinked once, twice. Chloe fought back a grin. She saw the resemblance between mother and daughter then. She wondered if her daughter would have the same ‘stunned’ look.

“And I said yes,” Nadine offered after a moment of continued silence.

“Well,” Amahle mused. “I suppose…”

“We want to get married today,” Chloe interrupted. Now she had two stunned Rosses staring at her. The baby chose that moment to kick her stomach, adding her own opinion on the matter.

“Today?” Nadine repeated, pulling away to look down at her lover. “Today is rather quick.”

“I don’t want to sleep another night without you,” Chloe said, causing Nadine’s heart to melt. Nadine softly smiled, “Okay. But what about your mother? Or Elena or the Drakes? Or any of your other friends? Don’t you want them at our wedding?”

Chloe took a moment to consider the consequences of not inviting her mother, Nate, Sam, Elena, or Scully. She was sure the women and Scully would understand, but Nate and Sam would pout and complain for months.

She sighed, rubbing a hand absentmindedly over her stomach. “You’re right. Tomorrow. Let’s get married tomorrow and that way everyone can get here.”

“How about on Saturday?” Nadine countered. “Give them three days to get here and to get used to our time zone.”

“But I don’t want to sleep without you,” Chloe pointed out, tugging Nadine’s sleeve. She was trying to get her to lie back down, forgetting her future mother-in-law was still in the room.

Amahle sighed and rubbed her forehead. “You’re obviously used to doing things your way, Chloe. I suppose you and Nadine can share a bed before the wedding.”

Chloe beamed, “Thanks, Moeder.”

Nadine cast Amahle a look, curious to see how her Moeder felt about being called so by Chloe. She seemed to be pleased.

“Nadine, I want to see you in one hour,” Amahle ordered. “We have much to plan for a wedding on Saturday.”

“Yes, Moeder,” Nadine replied. She waited until her mother exited the room before sliding back down in the bed.

“I want a wedding present,” Chloe demanded as she stretched her arms above her head. Nadine grinned and wrapped an arm around her. “You can’t steal those diamonds you saw.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “How naïve of you to think I haven’t stolen them already.”

Nadine arched a brow. Chloe ignored her and continued with her request. “I want something that can let me lie on my stomach and get a proper back massage. My lower back is killing me. I’d kill someone to be able to lie on my stomach again.”

“Well let’s not go that far,” Nadine mused, thinking on the request. She was sure she’d be able to find someone in one of the cities to achieve Chloe’s request. “You shall have your request, wife.”

Chloe snickered and pulled Nadine in for a quick kiss. “What do you request, _future wife_?”

“Nothing,” Nadine whispered. “You and our child are everything I could ever want.”

“That’s just ridiculously sappy,” Chloe deadpanned but pulled her in for a harder kiss.

*

“Saturday?”

Chloe pulled the phone away from her ear over the shrill, screech. “Nate, you need to calm down. My mother didn’t make a sound that loud when I told her.”

“Saturday?” He repeated in a slightly more manly tone. “That’s like three days away.”

“I know, love. That’s why I’m calling you now. If you can get away then I’d love for you, Elena, baby Cassie, and Scully to be here,” Chloe said, carefully reviewing the breakfast plate of fruit and oatmeal in front of her before selecting a melon slice.

“What about Sam?”

“I already called him. I had to tell him he couldn’t show up until you arrived or Friday, whichever came first. It would be better to get Elena here quick. She has experience organizing your first and second marriage. She can help Nadine and her Moeder not pull their hair out.”

Chloe could almost hear the smirk in Nate’s voice. “So Nadine is freaking out? Is she also freaking out because she hasn’t picked a baby name yet?”

She rolled her eyes. “No and no. You’re a right lump of school.”

“What?”

“Lump of school,” Chloe repeated. “Fool. She’s not freaking out. They aren’t actually pulling their hair out. They are acting like they’re planning a military invasion and they appear to be excellent generals. I have almost nothing to do except to pick out a wedding dress and to write my vows.”

“Sounds like my level of responsibility at my wedding,” Nate mused.

“I don’t recall you wearing a pretty dress,” Chloe teased. He retorted with ease, “I wore it on the honeymoon.”

Chloe snorted. “So, do you think you can make it?”

“I’ll have to ask Elena when she wakes up, but I think you can plan on us being there. It’s probably for the best we have so little time to prepare,” Nate mused. “Less chance for all of us to get into trouble.”

She laughed, holding her belly. “Isn’t that the truth?”

***

Five Months and Four Days Later

Chloe reviewed her wedding party. There was her mother, the Drake family, Scully, and a few friends from her lifetime. Nadine had more family members and a few local friends. All of who appeared to be extremely attractive lesbians if Chloe wasn’t mistaken. Sam was already eying them, and she was sure he was barking up the wrong tree.

She glanced over everyone again. She was surprised they were all there and in one piece. She and Nate had joked about having too little time to get into trouble, but that had been a lie. They were able to get into major trouble in less than twenty-four hours after her mother, Scully, and the Drakes had arrived at the Ross’s estate.

Sam, Nate, Nadine, Scully, Nadine’s mother, and her mother were covered in bruises from fighting renegade Shoreline members that had teamed up with the Asav men she, Nadine, and Sam had not manage to kill in India. The invasion of the compound had been brutal and devastating, for the other side. It went on a few hours before all of those men were dead, and Amahle was paying off men to bury the bodies.

Elena, Cassie, and Chloe had come out of the trouble scratch free, but only because the others had protected them at all cost. Chloe did not enjoy being a damsel in distress and couldn’t wait until the kid was out so she could go back to being a badass.

“You are a badass,” Elena said, coming up behind her to hug Chloe. “You use that sniper rifle to kill five of those guys while I only killed two.”

Chloe jerked; unaware she had been muttering her thoughts. It was a weird habit she picked up in India. She then laughed. “You only killed two because you had to stop and feed Cassie. I never saw a baby wearing ear protection while sipping a bottle before.”

“I’m sure your baby will be in similar situations. I’ll send you Cassie’s headset when she gets too big for them.”

“Hand-me-downs,” Chloe grinned. “How quaint. How are our children going to date if we force mine to wear Cassie’s castoffs?”

“We’ll think of something,” Elena laughed. She kissed Chloe’s cheek. “You look beautiful and so does Nadine. I’m so happy for the both of you.”

Chloe looked over the yard for her future wife. She smiled when she found her debriefing a new set of security guards in a white button-up and white slacks. Sensing her stare, Nadine turned and smiled back at her.

The minister moved to Chloe’s side. “Are you ready, Ms. Frazer?”

“Absolutely. Let’s get this show on the road.”

***

39 Weeks Later

Chloe tried to amuse herself with memories of the wedding. She thought of how Nadine had cried as Chloe read her vows. About how she had cried when Nadine had kissed her stomach and then kissed her when the minister declared them wives. It was a particularly funny memory as she smeared cake in Nadine’s face. It had been a little surprising to see her mother dancing with a few of Nadine’s hot lesbian friends, but she made no comments.

These memories weren’t enough to keep her from moaning in pain as the next contraction hit. “Nadine! I want Nadine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got the delivery to go. We gotta great this wonderful baby Ross-Frazer hybrid into the world.


	10. 9 Months Later

“Where are you?” Chloe’s mom hissed into her cellphone.

Sam looked over his shoulder. “We’re about halfway down the mountain.”

“Halfway? She’s been shouting for Nadine for the past hour.”

“I can’t make the mountain shorter, Ms. Frazer.”

“Is that Nadine?” Chloe asked her mother, raising her voice over the nurse who was sponging her forehead. “I want to talk to her!”

 “She wants to talk to Nadine.”

Sam eyed his companion. “She’s a little busy trying to kill us.”

He grunted as Nadine’s fist punched his arm. “I mean busy _not_ trying to kill us.”

“I want to talk to Nadine!”

“Give me the phone,” Nadine ordered, keeping both eyes trained on the so-called road down the mountain.

 “Just don’t lose it,” Sam begged before handing it over.

“Mom, it’s me. Put Chloe on,” Nadine said.

With a sigh of relief, she rushed the phone over to Chloe.

“Nadine? Love?” Chloe asked, taking the phone and collapsing back onto the bed. “Where are you?”

“Coming down from the mountain as fast as I can,” Nadine promised. Sam groaned as she drove them over a pile of rocks, causing him to fly up in the air and slam back into his seat. He briefly said a prayer of thanks for seatbelts.

Chloe squeezed the edge of the bed beneath her as another contraction started to build. “What’s taking you so long!”

Nadine frowned. “You told me to place the offerings at the very top of the mountain. It’s a long way to the top!”

“It didn’t have to be the tippy top!” Chloe snapped. “They just needed to be able to see it.”

“You’re not even religious,” Nadine retorted. “Why did I have to leave offerings for five different gods at the top of a mountain?”

“You start becoming religious when your girlfriend magically knocks you up in a god’s temple!” Chloe shouted, more from pain then the argument.

“Fair point,” Nadine acquiesced. She pressed on the gas. “I’ll be there soon, Chloe. I even picked a name.”

That distracted Chloe from the pain a little. She tried to control her breathing as they had shown in the stupid birthing classes. “Really? What is it?”

“I thought I’d wait until the baby was born to tell you. Isn’t that what you and Nate bet on?” Nadine tried to tease.

“Nadine Ross,” Chloe growled. “Tell me our child’s name _right now_.”

“Okay, okay. It’s Miriam Tenzin Frazer-Ross.”

“What?”

“Miriam Tenzin Frazer-Ross,” Nadine repeated. She had chosen the name weeks ago but had been petrified Chloe wouldn’t like it. “Miriam is for two great South African women: Miriam Makeba and Miriam Tlala.  One of whom is a distant cousin. And Tenzin is for…well…you know.”

“My father,” Chloe breathed. “You know he was named after the Dalai Lama.”

Nadine smiled. “Ja. I know. You told me. So is it okay?”

“It’s okay,” Chloe hedged, wiping away a tear from her eye. She blamed the pain. “Now get your ass down here, or I’ll name the baby Nate.”

“Roger that.”

 

*

Nadine slid to a stop into the hospital room. She literally slipped. The floor was wet, and she tried not to think about why. It wasn't any bodily fluid. Chloe had knocked her cup of ice on the floor when they wouldn’t give her something to drink.

“You might have to have a cesarean,” The nurse tried to explain. “You will need general anesthesia in that case which means no food or water other than ice chips.”

Chloe had cursed in a few languages and knocked off the cup in a fit of childish anger. The nurse was unimpressed; she had been sworn at in hundreds of languages.

“Nadine,” Chloe cried out gratefully, holding out her hand. Nadine grabbed on and barely hid a wince as Chloe gripped down. “I’m here.”

“You made it just in time, Mom,” The doctor told her, never taking his eyes from between Chloe’s legs. “Alright, Chloe, time to get back up and try pushing again.”

Chloe gritted her teeth and nodded. She could do one last push to get god-made spawn out of her. Nadine and a nurse helped her up. It was actually two pushes. Two hellish pushes later, baby and placenta were delivered.

Nadine didn’t bother to hide her tears as she watched her daughter take her first breath. She cried freely, watching them give the baby a quick cleaning before laying her skin to skin on Chloe’s chest.

“You’re still a mess, Miriam,” Chloe tiredly confessed, looking down at her daughter. “But I guess you’re kind of cute.”

“She’s beautiful,” Nadine whispered, reaching out to gently stroke the tiny curve of her baby’s ear. Miriam squirmed at the sensation.

“That was so much harder than Halebidu.”

“It was actually a straightforward delivery,” The nurse said, not knowing what Halebidu was. “One of the fastest and smoothest I’ve seen.”

Nadine thought it must be godly interference, but Chloe personally felt every moment had been hell. But how could she argue with the results when their daughter was right in front of them. Miriam was healthy, ten fingers, ten toes, and a shade of brown lighter than Nadine. She was perfect. Chloe realized she hadn’t stopped smiling since they gave her the baby.

“It would be our luck if Asav’s men or other mercenaries burst in to ruin this moment,” Nadine said, leaning down to kiss Chloe and Miriam.

Chloe chuckled. “I’d have to pull a gun out from under the pillow to shoot them while you covered the baby’s ears.”

The married couple shared a laugh while the medical personnel exchanged worried looks.

 Almost an hour and first breastfeeding later, they took Miriam away to be thoroughly cleaned. Chloe fell into an exhausted nap after they cleaned her up as well.

 “We’ll go keep an eye on the baby,” Amahle told her daughter. “You watch after your wife.”

“Thanks, Moeder,” Nadine said, wrapping her mother in a firm hug before settling in a chair beside the bed. It had been a strenuous hike up and down the mountain to leave the ‘thank you’ offerings for the various gods Chloe picked out.

 Mrs. Ross and Ms. Frazer followed the nurse carrying their only grandchild. They watched like a pair of hawks as the baby was cleaned and tested. They made sure the birth certificate was spelled correctly, and they each took their turns holding her.

“How are you doing?” Amahle asked, seeing the other woman on the verge of sobbing.

Chloe’s mom wiped the tears away as she admired the baby in Amahle’s arms. “I’m good. I just never thought I’d love another Tenzin. But she’s so beautiful.”

“Yes. Yes, she is. She will do the name proud.”

Soon the baby was taken back to Chloe and Nadine where Nadine got her first chance to hold her. Chloe knew she made the right decision to keep the baby just from watching Nadine hold their child like she was the most precious treasure in the world.

Nadine sensed her thoughts and smiled. “I almost suggested Lotus as a name. She’s worth more than that golden lotus though.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “You’d have called her ‘duck’ as a nickname. Because apparently, ducks eat lotuses.”

“Don’t ruin the moment, Frazer,” Nadine grinned. “I love you.”

She kisses her daughter’s tiny head. “I love you too, Miriam.”

“You’re a dork. I love you both.” 

 

***

Epilogue

 

Cassie Drake and Miriam Frazer-Ross were best friends until they were thirteen years old. Miriam was a shy, introverted child who loved listening to music, climbing trees, and reading books. Cassie Drake was every bit as outgoing as her parents, and drug Miriam into all kinds of trouble that Nadine and Elena disapproved of, but that Chloe and Nate secretly cheered.

As puberty hit, the girls developed terrible crushes on each other but were too scared to admit it. They had a terrible fight and successfully avoided interacting with each other for years. They didn’t see each other again until Cassie was twenty-two and Miriam was twenty-one.

Cassie Drake’s eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Miriam walk into her parents’ 25th-anniversary party (they were celebrating from the first marriage). She had often heard everyone call Miriam a ‘godly’ creation, but it wasn’t until that moment she believed they were right. Miriam was the most beautiful and sculpted woman she had ever seen.

 With all the charm of a Drake, Cassie pestered Miriam all night. At first, she was ignored, and then Miriam threatened to kick her out of a window. Nevertheless, Cassie persisted. Soon they were making out on a second-floor balcony after they each confessed their teenage crushes.

Of course, the thing about balconies is that everyone below can see you. And that is how their parents caught them kissing.

As Nadine and Nate shouted at their respective daughters, Chloe and Elena shared a low-five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Done. It was a close thing. I should never have taken on a story during the school year, but dang the story was so tempting.
> 
> Mega kudos to Armengard and Hufflefly for being sounding boards for this story. Major thanks to Lorie336 for all the ideas. 
> 
> Perhaps in December, I'll write a different spin-off. What if Nadine was the one to get pregnant? What if Chloe didn't want a child when Nadine did and she broke up with Nadine? What if she decided that was the worst mistake of her life and spent the rest of the story trying to get her back? Just a thought.


End file.
